Learn the alphabet with baby elizabeth
by fairytailiseverything
Summary: A series of one shots with a title that starts with a letter from the alphabet. These (i think?) are all gonna be one shots of baby Elizabeth and Meliodas. it's not gonna be anything gross because she's a baby. But it'll be cute (ElizabethXMeliodas) rates T for mild swearing (thanks Ban)
1. A- Alive

A: alive: liones castle gets attacked by giants who were hired to do it. Meliodas was just returning from another mission and has to make an impossible decision. Check to see if Elizabeth is okay, or protect the castle.

It was a very quiet evening at Liones Castle. Everybody was fed and settling down for the night. Maids were cleaning, apprentice holy knights were training, and holy knights were guarding the castle. Elizabeth who was 5 at the time, was playing impatiently in her room.

 _Meliodas is coming back today. He promised me that he would always come back to me alive, but he still makes me worry every time he leaves._

Elizabeth was quietly playing with a teddy bear the Meliodas gave her. She had to be quiet or else princess Veronica would scold her.

A few minutes later, a rush of magic energy pulsed through the castle. This wasn't new, it usually happens when the seven deadly sins come back from another mission. But the pulse of energy was different. It wasn't because the 7 deadly sins returned. Someone new is arriving.

Elizabeth didn't realize the difference in the magic energy. She excitedly jumped up, quickly grabbed her teddy bear, and ran to the door. She could never figure out how to open the door, but today, she was determined to see Meliodas. She jumped up, grabbed the knob and with dangly toes, turned it sideways. The door clicked open. There is nobody outside. She looks left and right. Still nobody. The magic energy is getting stronger.

Elizabeth starts to wander the castle in hopes of finding Meliodas. Then she hears her father's voice coming from every direction.

"We are under attack. 3 giants from the giant clan are coming at the west entrance. Everybody evacuate the castle. We need all holy knights on deck!"

Elizabeth didn't understand half of the words her father said so she still continues to wander the castle. She hears people running and bolting around. She shrugs it off because she still needs to find Meliodas.

Meliodas is returning from a mission to fight off some intruders in Camelot, it was pretty simple, and the rest of the seven deadly sins could have taken care of it.

"Soooo, Cap'n." ban starts, already drunk. "Wanna get moore drinks?"

"I can't sorry ban," he states obviously annoyed.

"Awww why not. Com'on Vanya ale man."

"I said no."

Then the king's voice comes from the intercom. The seven deadly sins are about 1 mile away from the castle but the intercom is loud.

"We are under attack. 3 giants from the giant clan are coming at the west entrance. Everybody evacuate the castle. We need all holy knights on deck!"

 _Westside…_ Meliodas thought.

"That's where Elizabeth is!" He yells aloud. His eye fades to black, even with him trying to conceal it.

Meliodas starts to run towards the castle. Right now they are on the east side, so the castle is blocking the giants.

"Captain!" Diane yells. "What do you want us to do?"

He stops, turns towards them with his eyes black and his demon mark on his forehead. "I want you to slaughter those giants." he snarls.

"That doesn't sound like Cap'n" ban slurres.

"Captain's orders," he yells as he runs towards the castle.

The giants are very noticeably at the castle now. He runs as fast as he can towards the west side but a hand catches his wrist. He turns. It's the king outside of the castle.

"Meliodas, you have returned from your mission."

"I have. Tell me, where is Elizabeth?"

The king looks taken back. "Your job is to defeat these giants not play babysitter."

"Has Elizabeth been accounted for?" he snarls.

"Well, I don't know. But as king, I say you need to defeat the giants before anything else."

"She's your daughter, how could she not take priority!?"

"Because I have people searching the castle for her right now!"

He shrugs the king's hand off of his hand and runs away.

 _This is bullshit. What am I supposed to do now? Do I save Elizabeth, and then the kings scolds me? Or do I defeat, no destroy these giants and then go and find Elizabeth? With the second one, the king would be happy, but I risk losing Elizabeth again. I can't lose her again. Not this young._

Then a giant strikes the castle. A section of it starts to crumble to the ground. The section where Elizabeth is.

"NO!" he yells with red lightning striking all around him. His wrath is unbearable right now. At any second he could destroy the castle. His whole body begins to fade to black. Tears form in his eyes. _Please let Elizabeth be alive. Please let Elizabeth be accounted for. Please let Elizabeth not be on that crumbling tower._ Meliodas is staring at the tower, not letting his eyes get glassy in case Elizabeth is on the falling tower. Then he sees a little girl with silver hair, falling, tears streaming down her face as she is plummeting to her death. The little girl is clutching a brown teddy bear. The black demon park of him forms wings around his hands. He jumps and dives towards Elizabeth and catches her in his arms. She screams and then stops when she opens her eyes.

"Meliodas?"

"Elizabeth." He sighs. "you're alive."

"well of course I am! I'm worried about you!"

"why?" he gently asks. All if his previous anger fading away as relief rushes all over his body at alarming rates.

"because we're about to fall to our death!"

Meliodas snuggles Elizabeth closer to him. "I won't let you die."

"I don't want you to die either"

"have you already forgot my promise I made to you?"

"well, no. I'm just scared."

"I won't die and neither will you"

"Just let me go and save yourself. I'm just an annoying and useless princess after all."

He pulls her away at arm's length. "who told you that?!" he asks concerned and angry at whoever told her that.

"princess Veronica."

He shakes his head, hiding all of his anger. "well, she is wrong. You aren't annoying or useless."

the ground was spiraling towards them at an alarming rate. Meliodas pulled her back into his chest and kissed her head. Elizabeth looked down and screamed because the ground was closer than she thought. Meliodas held Elizabeth with one hand and held out the other. He pushed her face into his chest gently to hide her eyes for what he was about to do. With his free hand, he uses his demon power to transform it into a wing. He slams the wing down, pushing them into the air at fast rates. Elizabeth screams. He hushed her with a quick shh. Meliodas pulls out the sword from his back with his free hand that was once a wing and slashes it towards the giant that knocked down the castle. Blood spewed out of the giant's wound. Then Meliodas falls swiftly to the ground and lands on his feet. He puts his sword back into its sheath. He sets Elizabeth on her feet and starts walking towards where he talked with the king. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand in his. When she starts to look at the rumble, he uses his other hand to turn her head back.

"what happened Meliodas? I want to go to my room."

"some bad people attacked the castle. They destroyed your room and everything in that area."

Tears form in the corners of her eyes. "Where am I supposed to sleep? My toys, everything?"

Meliodas picked her up again and carried her like a toddler.

"don't worry. You can sleep over in my room until your room is repaired. And your toys will be back too."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Meliodas' neck. Electric sparks flew all through Meliodas' body. A smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered.

Meliodas carried Elizabeth just like that. With her gripping to his neck like a lifeline and a permanent smile on his face.

About a minute later, they reach the place where the king and the staff of the castle were hiding. Bartra ran up to Meliodas and Elizabeth. Meliodas set Elizabeth down very gently and then took her hand.

"Elizabeth!" Bartra exclaimed. "I'm glad you're safe," he said as he hugged the third princess. Meliodas never let go of her hand.

Bartra looked at Meliodas with annoyance written all over his face. "As I am grateful that you have brought Elizabeth back safely, you didn't follow my instructions."

"If I didn't rescue Elizabeth at that time, she would have plummeted to her death."

Bartra's eyes went wide. "She was on the fallen tower?!"

"Indeed, and it is my duty as her protector to, well, protect and save her from all harm."

"As I told you, I am very grateful that you saved her, but I gave you orders and you disobeyed them."

"But I didn't."

"Huh?! I gave you instructions to fight the giants, not play babysitter!"

"I killed one of the giants."

Elizabeth looked up at Meliodas. Regret flowed all over his body. _I shouldn't have said that. Now she will think I'm a monster. Dammit!_

"When?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice.

"When we were falling. You didn't see anything because I put your head to my chest." he patted her head.

"So how many giants remain?" Bartra asks.

"Well, I ordered the rest of the seven deadly sins to take care of it. So there should be none."

Right on cue the remaining six of the seven deadly sins walk up to where the king and Meliodas were standing. All of them were a lot taller than Elizabeth and she didn't know any of them so she got scared and hugged Meliodas' leg. He noticed and held out his hand for her to take. She did and she gripped it as hard as she could. Which wasn't that strong, but was still enough for Meliodas to notice her distress.

"They are my friends. They aren't gonna hurt you. I promise."

"Everything is done and taken care of captain. Sorry, we couldn't stop the giant who broke down part of the castle. If only we got there quicker." Escanor says.

"Who's that?" Diane asks. "I didn't know you had a child."

"She's my daughter. Elizabeth." Bartra says.

"Oooooh. So she's the one you're always yappin about." ban says, still drunk. "I don't understand why she's so important to you Cap'n. I mean, she's just a child."

Meliodas first looked at Elizabeth, to see if she was upset about. She has tears in her eyes. Meliodas, filled with rage gently pushed Elizabeth towards Bartra. Bartra, understanding, covered Elizabeth's eyes. Meliodas, now being able to do whatever to Ban, punched him in the stomach with all of his power. Doing so, sent him flying. He decided this was enough and went casually back to Elizabeth as the other seven deadly sin members starred in fear and amazement. Elizabeth was trying to get Bartra to uncover her eyes. Meliodas picked her up like he did previously and poked her nose.

"Where did the tall man go?" Elizabeth asked while looking around.

"He went to get food," Meliodas says casually.

"Captain, that is not what happened. Have you forgotten already?" Gowther starts but Meliodas glares at him. "I will shut up."

Elizabeth yawns. Meliodas notices this. "Let's go home shall we?"

"Where in the world are you taking my daughter?"

"She doesn't have a room because it got destroyed, so she's gonna sleep with me."

"If you try anything funny I kill you," Bartra growls.

"Yes your majesty," he says, but his mind was thinking something else.

 _You think I would do anything to hurt Elizabeth? If you mean grope her, she has no boobs or butt, so I can't even do that and I wouldn't do that because she is 5. Idiot King._

Meliodas bows to the king and sets Elizabeth down and takes her hand. They start walking in the direction that Meliodas punched Ban. Ban already being healed walked up to Meliodas and bent down to whisper something in his ear.

"Hey Cap'n, sorry for makin you mad. But what is she to you?"

"Everything" he simply says while walking away.

Once they reach Meliodas' house, Meliodas finally let's go of her hand. Elizabeth runs free in his room while he gets changed into his usual sleepwear. A used button-up, and black sweatpants. once he exits the restroom Elizabeth is still running around his room. He kneels down and Elizabeth jump towards him and he catches her. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a big hug. Electric tingles shoot up and down his body once more. Meliodas returns the embrace by snaking both of his arms around her waist in a comforting manner.

"Let's sleep, shall we?"

She nods her and Meliodas stands up with Elizabeth still in his arms. He sets her down on the bed. She sits on the right side and he sits next to her. He pulls to cover over both of them and they both lay down.

A few minutes later Elizabeth wraps her arms around his waist. His eyes fly open and he looks at his one and only lover. More tingles shoot up and down his body. He smiles to himself and that's how he fell asleep. Eventually, they both drift off into a sweet sleep.


	2. B- Ban

B-ban: meliodas sleeps in and elizabeth can wait for him to come out and play, so she waits in the holy knight training area for him to come, but instead of meliodas it's ban. They get to know more about each other and then meliodas wakes up and get furious with ban

It was 8 in the morning and the castle was lively as ever. Elizabeth who was 4 at the time had just received help because she can't dress herself. Elizabeth is very mature for a three-year-old because she is a part of the royal family and doesn't like to be scolded by anyone especially Meliodas. She is always striving to make him proud of her.

A few minutes Elizabeth was called to breakfast. She was escorted to the dining room by a friendly maid. She greeted her father and sisters with a curtsy and sat down at her designated spot and started to eat her breakfast.

"Father," Elizabeth states kindly. The king's attention is turned to her. "Do you know where Meliodas is this morning? He usually is here by now."

"Today is the seven deadly sins' day off. He's probably still asleep" Bartra states.

Elizabeth's face slips into a sad expression. "Oh okay."

"Don't worry sister Elizabeth, Meliodas won't sleep for long. And when he wakes up, you will get all day to play with him."

She looks up and smiles at her favorite sister. "Thank you, sister Margaret."

She smiles warmly at her before eating the food once again.

After breakfast Elizabeth decides to go wait for Meliodas in the Holy Knight training center. That's where all the Apprentice Holy Knights and Holy Knights train and that's usually where Elizabeth finds Meliodas. She makes her way to the training area. She sees a bunch of people she doesn't recognize. She sits down on a ledge and watches the knights spar with each other.

A few minutes into this and she already getting bored. It's all repetitive, stab the opponent and win. Then a really tall man with spiky light blue hair walks up to the princess.

"What are you doin out here little girl?" the man asks.

"I'm waiting for someone," she says in a stubborn tone.

"Eh? Who are you waiting for?"

"His name is Meliodas."

"You're waitin for Cap'n?" he asks.

"I don't know who cap nn is."

"How do you know Meliodas?"

"He's my guardian Holy knight. He's my best friend."

"Oooooh. Are you Elizabeth?"

"I am. How do you know my name?"

"Well, Meliodas talks about you a lot. When he comes back from missions late, he curses himself for letting you down." Elizabeth blushes. "My name is Ban. I'm a friend of Meliodas."

"Nice to meet you Ban. tell me, where is Meliodas this morning?"

"He's asleep. He usually sleeps in on his days off."

"Oh. thank you."

"Say, do you want to explore with me?"

Elizabeth looks up at Ban. "explore?"

"Yeah. I've never been in the castle for more than an hour, do you wanna give me a tour?"

Elizabeth jumps up. "Sure, but I don't know half of the rooms either. I'm not allowed in those rooms."

"Fine by me" he grabs Elizabeth's hand. "C'mon."

Meliodas wakes up and looks at the clock. _Shit, it's 10. Elizabeth is probably dead bored and has been waiting for me for such a long time._

Guilt explodes through Meliodas' body as he tries to get dressed at lightning speeds. Once all of his morning routines are done, he swings open his door.

He can usually find Elizabeth in the training center, waiting for him. It always makes him feel bad when she is waiting for him, but it happens so often that Elizabeth has grown used to it. But Meliodas always feels horrible, no matter how often he keeps her waiting.

When he reaching the training center, he searches but cannot seem to find her anywhere. Luckily he runs into Princess Margaret.

"Lady Margaret, can you tell me the location of Elizabeth?"

"I can't find her either. Last time I saw her was outside waiting for you. She was so sad that you were not awake yet." guilt surged all throughout him. How could he have betrayed Elizabeth like this? "But I calmed her down saying she could have all day to hang out with you because it is your day off."

"Okay thank you, Margaret."

 _Dammit. She could've gotten hurt by the fighting. But she isn't there anymore, so maybe she got bored and went to her room? Oh god if anything happened to her I swear to god._

He runs to her room only to find that empty as well. He punches the wall, leaving an indent.

 _Where else could she be? I'll find Veronica. Maybe she'll know because I'm at a loss here._

He runs to where she usually is which is the training center with Griamore, He finds them easily due to Griamore's large size.

"Lady Veronica." Meliodas starts, grabbing Griamore's and Veronica's attention. "Have you seen Elizabeth?"

"Last time I saw her was when she was roaming the castle with Ban," she states bluntly and walks away.

"Ban? What's he doing with MY Elizabeth." Meliodas said to himself.

He knew right where to find Ban. where all the money and expensive stuff is stashed. He ran as fast as he could to that part of the castle.

 _What the hell is Ban doing with MY Elizabeth?_ Meliodas' demon mark started to show. _She is mine and only mine. It's been that way for 107 times and 3000 years. Back off and find Elaine._

He reaches that part of the castle and bingo. There's Ban, with Elizabeth. Elizabeth turns he head as soon as she hears footsteps. Her eyes go wide.

"Meliodas!" she screams while running up to him. But stops abruptly when she sees his menacing expression. It's not directed at her it's at Ban, but she still gets scared.

Elizabeth runs back to Ban and hides behind him. "Meliodas is scary!" she cries as tears start to form in his eyes.

This makes Meliodas realize what's happening and decides for now he needs to push down his anger and be there for the one he loves so dearly. His demon mark fades.

"Elizabeth. What's wrong?" he says gently, not even acknowledging that Ban is in the room.

"You, you were scary."

He kneels and holds out his hands. "I'm not anymore. I'm sorry for frightening you," he says in the sweetest tone he could manage. For a brief moment he makes eye contact with Ban and the rage within him was starting to bubble again.

Elizabeth smiles and runs up to him and jumps. This makes all of his rage fade away again. He catches her and stands up carrying her. He shoots Ban a furious glare again and then holds out one of his hands. Ban rolls his eyes and throws the bag where he took some stuff from the castle, in that hand. Meliodas starts to walk away, still holding Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth starts.

"Why are you sorry?" Meliodas says calmly. Even though he knows why she is apologizing.

 _She shouldn't be saying sorry. I should. I scared you god dammit!_

"For making you angry. You must hate me now." tears well up in her little eyes.

Meliodas quickly throws the bag of stolen goods on a table nearby, and then sets Elizabeth down on the ground and kneels in front of her.

"I do not and will not and could not ever hate you." he ruffles her head. "And I wasn't mad at you silly. I could never be mad at you" everything he said was the absolute truth.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip. Meliodas survived physically, but his heart completely melted.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"that's okay! As long as you're here right now, then I'm happy."

If his heart didn't melt before it sure did now.

The whole rest of the day Meliodas spent every second with her and he loved that every second. Meliodas would play absolutely anything she desires. He would teach her some self defense and he would play with her teddy bear with her. At the end of the day, at the time where Elizabeth is supposed to go to bed, Meliodas tucks her in. she looks up at him with innocent eyes.

"Are you going on a mission tomorrow?"

"No, I would tell you in a further notice if I was. But I am training tomorrow."

"When will you get to play with me?" she asks innocently.

"As soon as I'm allowed to. I promise" _I would much rather play with you then train._

"Can I watch you?"

Meliodas' face turned frightened. "I don't think that's the best idea"

"Why?" Elizabeth looked so sad. It crushed Meliodas' heart.

"I don't want you to get hurt by any aftershock. I am the most powerful holy knight after all."

"But what if lady merlin would put me in those fancy boxes. Then I could watch without any harm. I just want to be there with you Meliodas"

Butterflies exploded through Meliodas' whole body. "No, it's alright. You can watch me spar. Just be careful. I'll protect you from the aftershocks. It'll give me more training."

Elizabeth's face lit up. It made Meliodas smile a genuine smile.

"But right now you need to sleep." he ruffled her hair. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Meliodas. I love you."

He blushed and kissed her forehead before leaving her room quietly.

All of his anger towards Ban rushes back to him. His eye faded to black and his mark appeared on his forehead. He ran to the bar where Ban usually is. When he reached there, he easily spotted him. He was still sober, just arriving at the bar.

Ban looks at him. "Oh Cap'n, you're here. You've been hanging out will Elizabeth too much man. Have a drink with me." then he finally looked into Meliodas' eyes. He inhales a sharp breath. "Cap'n?"

"You, were, gonna, steal, her, from, me," he said while pulling out his sword.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"ELIZABETH!" He yelled while slashing Ban with his sword, making blood spew out of him and sending him flying, knocking down a wall.

Ban realized the meaning of his anger. "Listen, captain, I didn't mean any harm with Elizabeth, so let's put her behind us."

"You used her to rob the castle!" he shouted again while hitting him with the sword over and over again.

Once he stopped, Meliodas caught his breath and Ban coughed up more blood.

"What if you were in my place?" Meliodas snarled. "What if Elizabeth was Elaine?"

Ban pulled out his nunchucks. "We don't talk about Elaine! You leave Elaine the fuck out of this!"

Meliodas quickly dodged all of his attacks.

"Exactly. So I'm here to say, don't you ever mess with Elizabeth like that ever again."

"Yes, captain."

"Now let's get some drinks."


	3. C- Christmas

C- Christmas: This is the day Meliodas gives Elizabeth her beloved teddy bear and Elizabeth gives him something special too.

It's December 25. Elizabeth jumps out of bed and waits for a maid to get her dressed and escort her to the living room to open all of the presents she got for everyone. Elizabeth usually gets clothes and toys, nothing else besides that. She wasn't excited to get presents. She was excited to give a present this year.

She made one and only present for one person. Meliodas. She worked for a whole 3 hours on a card for him. She had to get princess Margaret to write a letter to him. Everything that's on that letter was made by her, besides the handwriting. It doesn't have any drawings on it, it's a letter to proclaim how much Elizabeth loves and appreciates him. She slipped it into a white envelope and wrote Meliodas on the front of it by herself. She was proud, nonetheless.

She sits at the foot of her bed, restless as can be. She counts the seconds, doesn't work. Tries to go back to sleep, nope. Tries counting sheep, no. she ends up sitting at the edge of her bed swinging her feet back and forth, clutching that beloved letter.

About 30 minutes later, the time was about 8. The door quietly opens. She snaps her head up. It's one of the castle's maids.

"Ah, Princess Elizabeth, how long have you've been awake for?"

"A long time," she quietly replies.

"Oh my, why didn't you sleep?"

"I was restless."

"Why were you restless?"

"I was excited for Christmas."

The maid's mouth upturns into a small smile. "Shall we get you dressed?"

"Yes please."

Once Elizabeth was dressed, the maid was about to escort her to the living room with all the Christmas presents. She ran to her bed and grabbed her letter. The maid looks up at her, confused.

"It's a surprise for someone special," Elizabeth explains.

The maid smiles and leads Elizabeth to the living room. Once at the room, she sees her father and her sisters. Margaret looks at her letter and smiles.

Elizabeth walks up to Margaret. "Where is Meliodas?"

"Behind the tree, " she replies, a smirk on her face.

Elizabeth walks nervously to the other side of this giant tree. Once behind it, she sees the person she was so wanting to see.

His emerald eyes meet her blue. There is no one else behind this tree. Elizabeth hides the letter behind her back.

The stand like that for a few seconds before Meliodas walks towards her and kneels in front of her.

"Why are you so nervous Elizabeth?" he asks, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I-I have something to give you," she says quietly.

He laughs lightly. "So do I" her eyes snap up to meet his.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave my best friend without a present." he hands her a medium sized box. Before she takes the gift, she hands him the letter.

"It's not gonna be as good as your gift, but here. Margaret helped me write it, so it could be read and I could just worry about getting everything on paper."

Meliodas was so happy. He didn't expect anything for Elizabeth. He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. He took the letter and she took the box. She opened hers first. Him being the patient person. Her eyes lit up. It was a brown teddy bear. With brown eyes. It was soft and fuzzy. She picked it up gently, like if she grasped it too hard, then it would break in her tiny arms. She looked back up at him.

"Thank you Meliodas, I love it."

His grin grew even more. Then she hugged it as tight in her frail arms. His heart melted.

"Now you open mine," she said quietly, nervous again.

He carefully opened the letter that had his name on the envelope. It was a piece of paper, nothing but writing.

 _Dear Meliodas,_

 _You should probably know this, but this is Elizabeth. I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, so I wrote you a letter. Father strictly forbid weapons being given on Christmas. You don't like talking about your past, so I didn't even know what to give you, but I decided as a present, I would thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm 5 now, I can understand and grasp some concepts now. I remember things better now. I understand friendships. And you being my best friend, I still don't understand our friendship. I don't understand why you would rather play with me, then hang out with people your age. Like Ban, or other members of the seven deadly sins. But either or, I'm still grateful. I can't imagine a world without you. As a friend and a protector. Because as everyone has told me, I'm a magnet for trouble, but you seem to be that other end of the magnet, rescuing me from those situations. I'm rambling, I know, I usually do. That's a habit I want to get rid of, the reason, because of my rambling, I don't know a lot about you. And it makes me feel so guilty. I'm a bad best friend. All in all, thank you for being there for me and I love you so much. You make me feel safe._

Tears rolled down Meliodas' eyes. He was so unbelievably happy.

"I knew my gift was bad." she groaned.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you, Elizabeth."

He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

A few years later Elizabeth was getting changed after a long day working at the Boar Hat, she opened the wardrobe, she saw a little white envelope that had the name Meliodas in bad handwriting on the back. It looked familiar. She opened the envelope. It was the letter she gave him a while. Tears filled her eyes.

"He kept it all these years." she whispers.

There was different writing on the back of the letter. It read:

 _You mean everything to me Elizabeth. I will save you one day, and we will be forever. I promise._


	4. D- Druid

"Father?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes, Elizabeth" it was unusual for Elizabeth to be visiting father so late in the morning. It was after breakfast, so she shouldn't be hungry and even if she was, she could just ask a maid to get her food. So King Bartra was very curious about what his adopted child might want.

"I wanted to ask you about something." she starts. She is nervously fiddling with the hem of her dress. She hasn't made eye contact with him. She has been staring at the floor.

"And what is that?"

"Why do I have a different color eye now?" she looks up at her father.

He gasped. she was right. One of her eyes was the original bright blue. The other was an orange that had a white symbol. A symbol of the goddesses.

"Father?"

"It's because your different. Remember when we told you that you are adopted from danafall?"

She nodded.

"Well, you're not only from another family, but you are also from another species."

"A different species? Is that mean I'm a frog?"

"No, no. silly Elizabeth. You are a druid."

"What is that?" she asked, panicked.

"You are an apostle of the goddesses. You are different."

"I-i don't want to be different!"

"Why not?"

"Because people are already saying that I don't deserve to be in the royal family! Now I'm not even human!"

"Elizabeth, being a druid is a good thing."

"It's not to me!" she screamed before running out of her father's room.

She ran straight to the infirmary, keeping her "disgusting" eye closed. She demanded that the nurse gave her an eyepatch. She did of course.

She slipped it on. And ran to nowhere in general. She first ran out of the castle, ignoring all the weird glances and whispering comments she received.

She ran out of the gate doors, completely ignoring the guards plead for her to stay. She reached the outskirts of the castle. There is usually no one there. The perfect place to weep. As she continued to run, she tripped on a ledge and fell to the ground, cutting her knee in the process. She crumbled there and continued to cry her eyes out. Well, that is what she wanted, her eye remained.

"I'm a freak."

Meliodas wandered the town, doing nothing in general. Elizabeth was on his mind, but she was busy. She had classes. Then the rumors came pouring from the other townspeople.

"You heard about Princess Elizabeth?" his ears perked up.

"No, what happened?"

"About 10 minutes ago, she screamed at the king for an unknown reason and she ran out of the castle crying her eyes out."

"I wonder why."

"She's a princess, it's probably nothing. They shouldn't have adopted her."

His hands clenched in anger at the townsperson the last sentence.

"I have to find her" he mumbled to himself.

He went to the castle and didn't find her there, obviously.

He wandered the outskirts of the castle. Then he saw her. Sitting on the ledge, her knee was bleeding. Her heart was bleeding. Her eyes were bleeding.

He dashed towards her. "I found you," he whispered while sitting on the ledge next to her.

She jumped in surprise then looked at him with a broken expression. The first he noticed was the eye patch.

"Meliodas!" she cried while wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping into his lap. He immediately snaked his arms around her waist to hold her. "Everything hurts!"

"Why?"

"My heart hurts! I want it out!"

"What happened to your eye? Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes."

His grip tightened around her. "Who?"

"Myself."

He pulled her away himself. "I'm confused."

"I'm a monster."

He mentally laughed at her.

"Why?"

More tears flew down from the eye that wasn't covered by the eyepatch.

"I'm a freak."

"Remove the eye patch."

She looks up at him with frightened eyes. "I can't."

"Why?"

"You'll think I'm a monster too."

"I won't. That I can promise you."

She slowly removes the eye patch from her eye. Keeping the goddess eye closed.

"Elizabeth. Open your eye."

She opens her eye. His eyes don't even widen. Not a sliver of surprise on his eyes. He already knew this was coming. But not once in the 106 times, she was been reincarnated has she been this shaken about this.

"It's disgusting."

"No, it's not."

"Father said I'm a druid. I don't even know what that is!"

"It means you are special."

More tears flow down her face. "I don't want to be different! I look disgusting!"

"Did your father tell you what this represents?"

"He said I was a druid, a goddess. I don't even know what that is!' she cried out. "Do you know what a goddess or a druid is?"

"I do."

"What is it?"

He was careful with his words. "A druid and a goddess are very similar. You are a goddess."

"What is a goddess?"

"A very beautiful creature-"

"Creature?! Am I like a dragon?!"

He shook his head. "No, I used the wrong words. A goddess is a beautiful species who were almost if not the same power as the demon race."

 _Trust me I would know_ Meliodas thought.

"I'm confused. I'm not powerful. I'm useless!"

"You think that, but you need to harness your abilities. You are not useless."

"The goddesses chose wrong Meliodas!" more tears went down her face.

"They didn't choose you, Elizabeth. You were born like this."

"Well, I don't want to be a goddess!" she screamed. "I want my old eye back!"

She clawed her face, her intent to rip her eye out. She broke some skin from her sharp nails before Meliodas could stop her. She scratched her eye and it immediately turned bloodshot.

He grabbed her wrist. "Elizabeth stop! Now you are bleeding."

"I don't care! I want this eye away from me!"

"Elizabeth you are being crazy."

"I hate myself!"

"Elizabeth!" he shouted, his eyes are turning a deep black. It's angering him that she is saying such terrible things about herself. "Stop it, I still love you. Your eye is nothing to me."

"Meliodas! Get it out!"

"Elizabeth, stop it."

"It looks horrid!"

"Elizabeth, you're hurting me?'

"How?"

"You are saying such awful things about yourself. I love you, and you saying these things hurts me."

"It all true though!"

This process continued for 4 hours. Meliodas didn't once get impatient.

"Cap'n? Where are you?"

Ban spotted Meliodas by the curb.

"Cap'n? You've been gone for a while."

"Ban? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You've been gone for a long time."

"Really? How long?"

"4 hours. What's going on?"

"Elizabeth is having a mental breakdown."

"For 4 hours?"

"Yep, it's not letting up."

"About?"

"Her goddess powers."

"She is a goddess?!"

Elizabeth looks up from her clutching meliodas' shirt.

"Ban is that you?"

"Yeah. it is. Meliodas take her to Gowther. he'll fix her memories right up."

"I don't want to do that. That's cheating."

"Yeah, but you want her suffering to end. I can tell, take her to Gowther."

"I don't want to."

"Cap'n. There is no way to end her freak out. You know that. Take her to Gowther."

"I said no Ban! I'll fix this."

"Snatch," Ban said as Elizabeth flew towards his arms. He safely caught her.

"You bastard!" Meliodas yelled as his Demon Form came out without his consent.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth screamed trying to reach for him. This made Meliodas even madder. "Let me go Ban!"

"Ellie, things will get better."

Ban was decapitated by Meliodas. Elizabeth screamed.

"You killed him!"

"No I didn't" his wrath faded away. "Are you better?"

More tears streamed down her face. "Of course not. I'm still a freak! I can get doctors to remove this eye!"

"No removing eyes."

"Hunter feast!" ban yelled while taking Meliodas' power and taking Ellie from him. Then he ran. He ran faster then he thought he could, due to the fear of Meliodas, and Meliodas' power flowing through him.

"Damn you Ban!" Meliodas yelled while trying to force himself to his feet.

"I'm sorry Cap'n, but Ellie wasn't gonna let up and you were gonna drive yourself insane."

He made it to Gowther's place, which was a giant library.

"Gowther!" ban shouted.

"Yes? Why do you have Princess Elizabeth?"

"Erase all memories of her being a goddess. Just, do what's in my mind."

"Roger."

Elizabeth felt a spark through her head, and then she passed out.

Ban gave Meliodas all of his power back. He immediately was punched and he flew into the wall.

"Fuck you!" he shouted.

"I had to Meliodas!"

He took Elizabeth and walked back to the castle.

That was the one thing that truly tampered Ban and Meliodas' relationship.


End file.
